Call The Man
by SaraBeth
Summary: Remus is feeling depressed about the past, but he finds out that the people he cares about never really leave him, and there's always hope for the future...


Call The Man

Author's notes: Another story by me! (I'm posting a lot lately.) Once again, I own nothing.

Call The Man

(Celine Dion)

Remus Lupin entered his tiny home through the front door, closed and locked it behind him, and took a seat on a chair in the sitting room. He had just gotten home from something he hoped he'd never have to witness, his best friends' funerals. Lily and James were dead, gone, he'd never see them again. Peter was dead too. And Sirius had killed them. He did that to them, he sold them to Voldemort. Remus sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't face the world alone. 

__

Close the door  
Shut the world away  
All the fight's gone from this wounded heart  
Across the floor  
Dreams and shadows play  
Like wind blown refugees  
How could he go on knowing that he was the only marauder left? No, there were no marauders left. Like he'd told Sirius at his so-called trial, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were dead. He killed them. There was no one left. Even Remus' girlfriend, Addi, who was Sirius' sister, had left him after the murders. He was all alone._  
Call the man  
Who deals in love beyond repair  
He can heal the world  
Of hearts in need of care  
Shine a light ahead  
When the next step is unclear  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
_Memories flooded through his veins as he stared around the room. He could picture them all still there. James and Lily, with little Harry, sitting on the couch, Sirius and Mari on the loveseat, he and Addi on another couch, and Peter in a large armchair, in front of a crackling fire. Through the silence he could hear the echo of their voices, their laughter. He shivered. It would never be the same again. They would never spend a winter evening visiting, never talk about raising their children together, he would never be married, James and Lily would never see Harry go to Hogwarts, and they would never teach him all of the pranks they'd been planning to. Uncontrollable tears rolled down Remus' cheeks. Never again._  
I close my eyes  
I remember when  
Your sweet love filled this empty room  
The tears I cry  
Won't bring it back again  
Unless the lonely star should fall  
_He closed his eyes and for a moment he was eleven again, starting Hogwarts. That scared little eleven year old, so consumed in what he was that he was wondering why he was even alive. Then, he'd met James, Sirius, and Peter on the train. They became his reason for living. His only reason for living. And now every single one of them was gone. What was his reason for living now? _  
Call the man  
Who deals in love beyond repair  
He can heal the world  
Of hearts in need of care  
Shine a light ahead  
When the next step is unclear  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
_There was chaos in the streets. Throughout the wizarding world, people were celebrating. Voldemort was defeated, but at what cost? Remus wouldn't join the celebration. Losing your best friends, your reason for living, was too much of a price to pay. What difference did it make if Voldemort was alive or dead now? He'd done everything he could have done to hurt Remus, except for taking his own life. I almost wish he would have killed me too, thought Remus._  
Needed in the chaos and confusion  
From the plains to city hall  
Needed where the proud who walk the wire are set to fall  
_The rain still fell steadily outside the window, and made a soft pattering noise on the roof. It hadn't stopped raining since Lily, James and Peter died. It was a cold and lonesome rain, one that soaked you and made you cold not only on the outside, but deep within. 

__

Call the man  
Who deals in once upon a time  
Maybe he  
Can mend this broken heart of mine  
Shine a light ahead  
Now the future isn't clear  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
What now, thought Remus. Where do I go from here? Would he spend the rest of his life locked away from the world? Would he ever feel happy again? He couldn't think of any future, couldn't see anything beyond this darkness that surrounded him, consumed him, made him feel all alone. He was lost without anyone to light his way. _  
He's needed here  
He's needed here  
Call the man  
_It'll heal with time, he decided finally. It would be a long, rough road to recover from the deaths of his friends, but he'd never forget them. He'd keep them close at heart, after all, they weren't really gone. They were there with him. He could feel their presence now, telling him to go on. Telling him to go on without them. "I will, James and Lily. I will." He whispered. _  
He's needed here  
Right here right now  
_Outside, the rain stopped. The sun emerged from behind a cloud, and a beautiful rainbow spanned the sky.

_ _


End file.
